The present invention relates generally to channel nuts for use with structural channels. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cone for fastening the channel nut to the channel.
Elongate structural members have long been used for various purposes in the construction industry. These structural members, which are commonly referred to as struts, include an elongate channel having a generally U-shaped configuration. The upper edges of the U-shaped channel include inwardly turned flanges or shoulders extending along the length thereof. These inwardly turned shoulders support fastening hardwares which allow for the attachment of various loads which may be supported by the struts.
In order to permit attachment of loads to the strut, a threaded fastener or nut is positioned within the channel of the strut and secured thereto. Channel nuts of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,483,025, 4,645,393 and 4,486,133. These channel nuts include a nut portion typically formed of metal having a generally rectangular configuration so that it may be inserted into the strut channel longitudinally beneath the inwardly turned flanges or shoulders. Thereafter, the nut portion is rotated approximately 90xc2x0 to a transverse position so that it will engage the undersurface of the flanges.
In order to locate and retain the nut portion within the channel, conventional channel nuts include an attached flexible cone typically formed of resilient plastic extending upwardly therefrom. The cone is snap fitted onto the nut portion and due to the flexibility, resiliency and the particular shape forming the cone, the nut portion is continuously urged into engagement with the underside of the inwardly turned flanges of the channel.
In typical installation, as the nut is rotated to effect attachment, the cone slightly deforms or deflects to permit the nut portion to be captured by the inwardly turned flanges. The cone is returnable to its undeformed condition to provide a bias to hold the nut portion against the inwardly turned flanges. The deformability of the cone as well as its attachment to the nut portion is critical in providing the desired securement of the channel nut to the strut.
It may be appreciated that the material forming the cone should be suitably flexible so as to permit ease of installation and retention of the channel nut within the strut. However, it has been found that if the cone is formed of a material which is too flexible, it may be difficult to retain the cone in an attached condition to the nut portion. During installation and use, it is possible that the cone can become detached from the nut portion rendering the channel nut useless. Attempts to form the cone of a harder material results in superior attachment of the cone to the channel nut, but renders installation of the channel nut more difficult as more manual force is needed to deflect the cone portion to effect installation.
It is desirable to provide an improved channel nut having a cone which permits easy installation, yet remains captively attached to the channel nut portion.
The present invention provides a channel nut for attachment to a structural channel which may be more easily and securely manually attached thereto.
The channel nut of the present invention includes a nut portion having a planar surface. The resiliently flexible cone includes an attachment portion for attachment to the planar surface of the nut portion. The flexible cone further includes a conical portion extending conically outwardly from the attachment portion. The conical portion is defined by a conical wall having at least one slot therethrough to permit resilient deflectability of the conical wall with respect to the attachment portion.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the slot extending through the conical wall is T-shaped having a vertical slot portion extending along the conical wall in a transverse slot portion extending in a section therewith. The attachment portion of the flexible cone is snap fitted onto the planar surface of the nut portion. The conical portion further includes finger grips extending inwardly from the conical wall so as to permit manual rotation of the channel nut onto the channel.
The channel nut is designed for use with a structural channel having a U-shaped cross section including upwardly extending sidewalls having inwardly turned upper flanges. The upper surface of the nut portion is engageable with the inwardly turned upper flanges of the channel sidewall.